1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to application development and more specifically, but not exclusively, to facilitating duplication of application elements during application development.
2. Background Information
Shortened time to design and user error reduction are essential to the success of application development environments. Current application development environments are geared towards system engineers. System engineers often repeat patterns of design subsets when developing an application. A design subset may include, for example, input, output and logic controlling the dependency between input and output. Conventional application development techniques do not provide efficient tools for facilitating the duplication of design subsets. In particular, a user wishing to duplicate N sets of application objects of the same type with similar dependencies would typically have to create each set of application objects by hand, repeating every step N times. Such a process is inefficient and error prone.